


20 minutes

by hiatus_writer



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Break Up, Confrontations, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiatus_writer/pseuds/hiatus_writer
Summary: "I know you're busy but can you spare me 30 mins of your time?""30 minutes might be long, make that 20 mins please and you can leave me afterwards"
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	20 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a jiyoo au so please bear with my grammar, English isn't my first language and I don't have any history in writing any aus. Thank You.

Yoohyeon already knew that waiting outside the Dreamcatcher Company will not change everything. It's 6 in the evening, most of the workers and staffs had left the company, she saw Siyeon and Bora walking towards the exit door while holding each other hands. Yoohyeon walk towards the exit door to greet them and ask where Minji is.

"Good evening Bora and Siyeon have you seen Minji? She hasn't replied to all my messages this morning and she didn't even answer to my calls." 

Bora answered her question. 

"I think Minji is taking an overtime today and she has a lot of paperworks to be submitted today. If you don't mind I'll try calling her and tell her that your waiting outside the company."

Yoohyeon gives a sign that she didn't need to.

"Is everything alright between the two of you?" Siyeon asked

Yoohyeon just nods with a matching puppy eyes and smile so that the two of them will not worry.

"I'll just wait Minji here for a couple minutes, you don't have to worry everything is fine." Yoohyeon added so that the two of them will not worry

"Hope everything is alright then. We'll see you later, you better fix it if something is going on between the two of you." Bora and Siyeon gave Yoohyeon a hug then they left her.

7 o'clock...  
8 o'clock...  
9 o'clock...

Still no sign of Minji leaving the company. Yoohyeon can't wait anymore she started messaging her.

_"I know you're busy but can you spare me 30 mins of your time?"_

_"30 minutes might be long, make that 20 mins please and you can leave me afterwards"_

Minji read her messages, she's about to ignore her message but her body suddenly walks towards to the elevator.

Minji saw Yoohyeon standing outside the exit door, she kept her straight face until she faces Yoohyeon.

"Babe let me explain." Yoohyeon plead 

Minji just ignored her words instead 

"You're just wasting the 20 mins I gave you."

Yoohyeon started to explain everything. 

10 mins. passed

"What you saw that day was a misunderstanding I didn't kiss Yubin, Yubin grabbed me and she started kissing me."

"And it seems you enjoyed it." Minji interrupted her explanation 

"What? NO! I didn't enjoyed it."

Yoohyeon is about to cry. 

"Babe please, everything was just a misunderstanding." 

"This isn't the first time you did that to me. I caught you many times doing that but I've been pretending that I didn't saw everything. All of my friends told me to broke up with you but I still hold onto you because I know that you'll change but holding onto you was a wrong decision of mine."

Minji wiped her tears.

_15 mins passed_

"Babe please, I love you and I'm sorry. I know I'm an idiot, I didn't deserve you and I did those things to you but I really really love you and I will not ever do that again." 

Yoohyeon started to kneel in front of Minji. 

Minji isn't bother of what Yoohyeon is doing because she's decided that after the last 20 minutes she'll leave her. 

Minji looks at her wristwatch _21:29:30_ only 30 seconds left until she left Yoohyeon. 

_21:29:56_  
_21:29:57_  
_21:29:58_  
_21:29:59_  
_21:30:00_

The alarm ticks in Minji's wristwatch and she sits down in front of Yoohyeon to match her height and said 

"Yoohyeon let's end this. I'm breaking up with you." 

Yoohyeon eye's were shocked and couldn't speak for a second because of the words she just heard. 

"Babe please, give me one more chance" Yoohyeon cried

Minji just cold heartedly stands up enters the company and leave Yoohyeon crying alone on the cold ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading. I was inspired of Jun. K latest song "30 minutes might be too long, 20 minutes is enough" Hope you liked it


End file.
